


Нежность

by fandom Katekyo Hitman Reborn 2020 (KHR_Team_FB)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fanart, Fandom Kombat 2020, NSFW Art, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26215468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHR_Team_FB/pseuds/fandom%20Katekyo%20Hitman%20Reborn%202020
Summary: Его Небо. Её Ураган.
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27
Collections: Level 5 Quest 2: Визуал от M до E 2020, fandom KHR 2020 Визуал R — NC-17





	Нежность




End file.
